


Archie’s Caregivers

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiram is good, Jugheads beanie is too big, anxious archie, archie is a smol angsty bean, everyone is Archie’s parents, smol baby gay Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: Basically, FP, Alice, Hiram, Hermione and Tom are the Archie parental squad.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie seemingly bonded with every adult he met. Most of these adults were parents of his close friends. They all watched over him when Fred couldn’t as one parental unit.   
Alice Cooper had the most experience with the red head boy. She’d been baby sitting and watching him since he was born. What she wasn’t expecting was how much angst the boy held in his heart. None of them were.

Back one summer when Archie and Betty were 8. Alice heard people talking upstairs, she recognised one of the voices as Betty but the other she did not.   
Alice opened the door to find, Betty and one shaking and sobbing Archie, sitting on Betty’s bed.  
“Archie? What’s wrong? How did you get in?” The boy pointed to the open window that was closest to his house. Now Alice was wondering how he climbed that.  
“Mummy and Daddy are fighting...” Alice walked over and brought the boy in for a hug. Alice had an idea.  
“Why don’t I call Jughead’s dad and you guys have a sleepover in the tree house?” Both children’s eyes light up. Archie brushed away his tears and straightened up his shirt.   
“Really? Thank you Miss Cooper,” Alice sighed, even when Archie was in distress he never lost his manners. She quickly called FP and walked over to The Andrews. She knocked. A very untidy looking Fred Andrews opened the door.  
“Hello Fred is like to tell you that your 8 year old son somehow climbed up to Betty’s window and is now going to be staying the night at ours, for the night I need his night pack,” Fred looked confused for a moment but then realised that Archie must have heard him and Mary fighting and went somewhere he considers safe.   
Not even an out later Alice had:   
Set up some sleeping bags in the tree house  
Ordered pizza  
And did some cleaning around the house.   
At 7pm all of the kids were in the tree house giggling and telling funny stories that didn’t make sense and eating pizza.   
By 8 they were asleep.   
Alice felt good about her self and definitely was going to rub this is Mary’s face.


	2. FP saves the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP gets a call from the nurses office.

At the age of 11 Archie started showing symptoms of anxiety. When he was 12 Fred finally got him texted as things seemed to scare Archie much worse than ‘Normal’ kids. Unfortunately he was positive and was put on meds to help him live an somewhat normal life.   
What FP wasn’t expecting to get a call from the school, Jughead, Archie and Betty went to, to find out that Archie had a panic attack and ran out of the classroom.   
He guessed Fred and Alice were busy ‘cus why would the school call a Southside Serpent? FP rushes into the school after finally reach the school. He ran to the nurses office to find and shaky Archie talking to another boy who seemed to be just as shaky.   
Then the last person FP expected to show up was Tom Keller.   
“Yo! Tom what you doing here?” The Sheriff pointed to the other shaky boy.  
“My son fainted during a science experiment, where they dissecting a frog,” FP decided walk over to Archie and the Keller boy.   
“Hey Archie, I see you made a friend,” FP stated the obvious. Archie got up and shakily hug FP.   
“I-I forgot to t-take my meds,” the boy looked down guiltily. Archie turned to the Keller boy.   
“But then I met Kevin and he was showing me his pretty rainbow nail polish,” Archie exclaimed. FP looked over at Kevin, it was true the boy did have rainbow nail polish a sign of someone being queer. Kevin’s hair was slightly damp from the ice pack. The boy waved tiredly, when Tom was done signing Kevin out.   
When FP went back to the trailer he called up Fred and Alice telling them he’s doing school pick up and Betty and Archie can stay for dinner and he’ll drop them home after.   
After watching the three play for hours and driving them home FP felt like he achieved something he didn’t when jellybean and his wife lived with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Hermione Lodge.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the firsts chapter, next will be FP.


End file.
